ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Memory Alpha:User projects/Timeline project
There have been some changes to timeline articles in the 2370s range, and corresponding discussion on Forum:2370s date changes, recently. The idea of this project is to review all Trek episodes to find out which ones really contain specific dates (of the Julian/Gregorian calendar variety), or can otherwise be tied to a specific date without having to resort to any speculation, like the assumed correspondence of 1000 stardate units to one earth year, or the unconfirmed idea that stardate XX000.0 corresponds to January 1. Fact list *Each entry in the following list needs to state which episode that fact is from (preferably with an approximate timecode). *Relevant dialog should be quoted exactly. *'Only' enter facts (that is, things explicitly stated in dialog), not speculation. *No discussion in the list - for discussion, use the sections below this one. Facts without discussion can be removed from the sections below after being transferred to this list. *Columns of the following list are supposed to contain: **Season code = First two digits of stardate typically used during that season **Full stardate = If given in dialog **Full date = If given in dialog - Format "YYYY-MM-DD", use appropriate number of '0' for unknown values. = 23rd century or earlier = TOS/TAS * states that Kirk's five-year mission ended in 2270, strongly implying that the events of TOS and TAS take place between 2265 and 2270. * 's scenes in the past include February 23, 1930, per Spock's comment that February 23, 1936 is, "Six years from now." TOS/TAS relative dates * takes place between March 22, 2267 and March 21, 2268 given James T. Kirk's age of 34 provided in the episode. ( provides his birthdate on a historical screen) * occurs on Thanksgiving, per James T. Kirk's statement. = 24th century = 41xxx :Episodes: TNG Season 1 Dates Given in Dialog * - 2364 - Ralph Offenhouse: "What year is this?" Data: "By your calendar two thousand three hundred sixty four." * The Charybdis is Launched on July 23rd 2037; Colonel Stephen Richey lived there for 38 Years. There were 52 Stars on his patch, which would put in between 2033 & 2079 Dates derived from other facts 42xxx :Episodes: TNG Season 2 43xxx :Episodes: TNG Season 3 44xxx :Episodes: TNG Season 4 45xxx :Episodes: TNG Season 5 46xxx :Episodes: TNG Season 6, DS9 Season 1 47xxx :Episodes: TNG Season 7, DS9 Season 2 * ** - 47025.4 ** - 47135.2 ** - 47160.1 ** - 47215.5 ** - 47225.7 ** - 47254.1 ** - 47304.2 ** - 47310.2 ** - 47391.2 ** - 47410.2 ** - 47423.9 ** takes place in 2370 according to Felisa Howard's tombstone. ** - 47457.1 ** - 47566.7 ** - 47611.2 ** - 47615.2 ** - 47622.1 ** - 47653.2 ** - 47751.2 ** - 47779.4 ** - 47829.1 ** - 47869.2 ** - 47941.7 ** - 47988 Dates Given in Dialog * begins the day after the fourth anniversary of the Battle of Wolf 359 (according to Benjamin Sisko's log entry at the beginning of the episode). 48xxx :Episodes: DS9 Season 3, VOY Season 1, VOY Season 2 (Four episodes held over from season 1): * ** - 48315.6 ** - 48439.7 ** - 48532.4 ** - 48546.2 ** - 48579.4 ** - 48623.5 ** - 48642.5 ** - 48658.2 ** - 48693.2 ** - 48734.2 ** - 48784.2 ** - 48832.1 ** - 48846.5 ** - 48892.1 ** - 48921.3 ** - 48975.1 Dates Given in Dialog * - 2371 Tuvok: "Captain, what year is it?" Telek R'Mor: "By your Calendar the year is 2351" Chakotay: "but... this is 2371" * - 2371 (statement by Janeway) Janeway: "It's not the 1930s anymore. The year is 2371 over 400 years from the time you were abducted" :I didn't watch them yet, but with "The 37's" being the first episode of season two, how is this confirmation the other 'hold overs' also take place in 2371?--Terran Officer 23:58, May 26, 2010 (UTC) 49xxx :Episodes: DS9 Season 4, VOY Season 2 50xxx :Episodes: DS9 Season 5, VOY Season 3 51xxx :Episodes: DS9 Season 6, VOY Season 4 Dates Given in Dialog * - Statement by Kes in that she will leave Voyager in 3 years from 2371. 2371 + 3 = 2374. A statement by The Doctor indicates that The Gift takes place "a few days" after . * takes place six months after , according to Chakotay. * takes place nine months after and , according to Kathryn Janeway. "Hope and Fear" also takes place five months after according to Janeway. 52xxx :Episodes: DS9 Season 7, VOY Season 5 Dates Given in Dialog * - Four years, two months, 11 days from , gives us 2375. * - April 22 (statement by Neelix at the end of the episode). No year or stardate given, however since this episode takes place very late in the season and taking into account the pattern seen in Voyager's 7th season, it is reasonable to assume that the year is 2376 for 11:59 - Equinox. :It is not reasonable to assume and needs facts and not speculation. ::In Janeway states that Voyager had been in the Delta Quadrant for four years, two months, 11 days, giving us a date sometime in early 2375. We know Voyager was stranded in 2371 (and that doesn't come from a stardate, see , starling specifically gives the year). Taking the timeframe given in Timeless, is it really possible that everything from Timeless - 11:59 take place in only three months at the most, and then suddenly skip ahead to December for Equinox? Dates Derived From Other Facts - Given that this episode takes place at the same time as (which in turn takes place after ), it is reasonable to assume that this episode and take place in 2376. :''How is it 'reasonable' to assume as such, and where has it been mentioned or cited that "The Dogs of War" takes place at the same time as "Relativity"? ::Look at the stardates and see above. 53xxx :Episodes: VOY Season 6 Dates Given in Dialog - 2377 (from ) Dates Derived From Other Facts - Possibly 2377. Statement from Janeway that the Doctor had been transmitted to the Alpha Quadrant "three years" previously. Backed up by a statement from Lewis Zimmerman that he had not left Jupiter Station in "OVER four years" (Assuming he's referring to his visit to DS9 in that shows fifth season, 2373 + 4 = 2377). :This still fails to show the episode takes place in 2377. Regardless of the statement "over four years ago" and assuming that the episode in question takes place in 2373. Still needs more facts ::I disagree, add four to 2373 (it is the communities current understanding that the DS9 episode in which Zimmerman appears takes place in that year) and you get 2377. Back it up that the Doctor had been sent to the Alpha Quadrant three years previously (from 2374 + 3 = 2377). If the episode took place in 2376 wouldn't it make more sense for Zimmerman to something like ALMOST four years or over THREE years? If that's not good enough there are no stardates to suggest otherwise. Think about it. 54xxx :Episodes: VOY Season 7 Dates Given in Dialog - April 5, 2378 (the "315th" anniversary of First Contact) Dates derived from other facts - "3 Months" prior to according to Seven of Nine (Jan-Feb. 2378?) Official Star Trek.com website give year as 2378, statement by Tom Paris says B'Ellana's baby is due in "a couple of months" :Non canon/non production note and invalid for source 55xxx Other Year Specific 2378 Taking into account Seven of Nine's statement from (takes place sometime after April 5, 2378) regarding the events of taking place 3 months previous, there is enough hard evidence to conclude the following episodes in 2378. * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** 2371 Taking the statement made by Henry Starling in (giving the year of Voyager's launch), and considering that with Janeway giving the year as 2371 in , we can conclude that the whole of Voyager's first season takes place in 2371 (including the four-holdover episodes broadcast in season 2). * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **